partnerscollidefandomcom-20200213-history
Cub
Cub is Pop's son. He wears a diaper and a beanie. He has the personality of a baby but the intelligence and mobility of a young child. But despite these traits, he still dies and gets injured. Other forms This lists Cub's other forms, with each form being bigger than the previous level. Cubbear Cub's first-level form. By his looks, he may look like a typical tree friend save for his blue claws and toed feet. Cubbear wears a dark orange cap, which is worn backwards. He also wears a dark orange sleeveless blazer with pockets and large wristbands. He has blue markings on his face and a tan belly marking. Like Pop's transformations, Cub's become more orange as the form advances. In this form, Cubbear begins to display a teenager-like attitude, and he likes to fight just for fun. Aside from striking with his claws, Cubbear can also deliver a hard punch, make annoying noises that can destroy anyone's hearing, stomp on enemies, do a body slam, perform a surprise attack, and attack with his head. He can also make tricky battle strategies like provoking enemies, pretending to be weak, tricking enemies to do something else, following enemies without being seen (thanks to having a good sense of smell), making use of teamwork more properly, creating shadowy copies of himself, and tightening his focus before beginning the fight. Like Pop's transformations, Cubbear can also endure even the harshest of attacks until he gives up. Cubbear is notable for picking up random junk after battles, which may or may not be helpful. He's also notable for becoming even more agile the more he gets injured. Cub first achieved this form at the episode Hard Lucky, the same episode where Pop also achieved the first-level form. Grizzbear Cub's second-level form. Now, he looks like an anthropomorphic orange grizzly bear. He now wears a brown hat with a large red quill with three small blue quills on the large quill's tip. His face marking consists of a tan marking going from his forehead to his nose and blue and red rectangular markings on the sides of his head. Grizzbear also wears iron shoulder plates, a blue belt, and gray, blue and red wrist armor on both wrists. He now has four fingers, each with sharp long red claws. His feet, which is the only part not covered in thick fur, also have claws now. He also has a noticeable short tail. Apart from attacks that can be done by his previous form, Grizzbear can also perform other means of attacking like gripping smaller enemies tightly, slamming an enemy to the ground, throwing heavy objects, and firing an energy beam from his mouth. Cub first achieved this form at the episode Armor Mode. Trivia *Cub is the youngest character in the show. *His father is Pop, & his mother is Mum. *Cub Should Wear A Blue Shirt With A Star On It & A Blue Beanie *His voice in HTF: Partners Forever is provided by Debi Derryberry, most known for voicing Jimmy Neutron in the Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius series, Coco Bandicoot in the Crash Bandicoot series and also voiced Chica's Magic Rainbow in FNAF World. Category:Characters